Doce almas para una noche oscura
by Rowan Lioncourt
Summary: Actualizado! Casas de Acuario y Piscis... Los cabablleros dorados son visitados noche tras noche por una presencia que revelara todos sus secretos... se agradecen los reviws
1. Default Chapter

Doce almas para una noche oscura

Diary...

Aries

Suspiros... el agua roza lentamente su piel, la acaricia... sus ojos permanecen cerrados dejándose querer por el sol, el sonido del mar venciéndose sobre las finas arenas mediterráneas calma sus sentidos y dos gruesas lagrimas ruedan por su rostro sintiéndose completamente abatido, humildemente pequeño, pues ni aun con toda su fuerza podría vencer a la naturaleza que lo rodea y consuela en cada cosa que ve, el mar, el cielo, el sol, todo se entrega a él tratando de ayudar a drenar su pena, la noche será muy larga, el sol ha comenzado a descender de su trono mientras el semblante de la luna se dibuja sin temor alguno en el firmamento...

Sus ojos se han abierto para contemplarlo todo, pero así vuelven a cerrarse cuando una ráfaga de viento barre la playa, tocando la piel desnuda del caballero... la caricia se vuelve sublime, etérea, más allá del placer carnal...

"Confía en mi hermoso Aries... dime tus secretos... tus secretos estarán a salvo conmigo... yo cuidare tus secretos y caminare a tu lado... "

Escucha apenas al viento susurrar... Mu se sumergió entregándose a la marea bañada de los destellos dorados de una tarde placida.... y cuando vuelve a levantarse saliendo del agua, las estrellas ya tiñen el cielo... sus hermosos cabellos lilas se pegan al cuerpo...

Ni la brisa se atreve a tocarlo, tan hermoso como es, tan poderoso y rebozante de amor... sin un dueño al cual entregarse...

Y antes de que Mu comience a caminar por la playa mirando como se oscurece cada vez mas el firmamento, el viento encamino rumbo al Santuario de Athenea, hacia la casa de Tauro...

Su encuentro con Mu ha sido apenas el comienzo... aquella solo era la primera casa... la primera de doce almas en una noche de oscuridad...

Música en la Oscuridad...

Tauro

El Templo de Tauro esta vacío, y el viento le recorre a ras de suelo... cuando llega al patio trasero, ahí donde se abre el camino hacia Géminis, el aire ejecuta una maniobra elevándose hasta el techo, mas allá de las estáticas figuras del frontón griego...

El techo del templo ha sido su cama las ultimas noches, el viento ahora le ha sorprendido ahí al igual que las estrellas, pero para eso esta ahí, fuerte y noble, tal cual, Aldebarán...

En su mente no hay nada, tal vez por que en este momento el gran toro no abre su mente, su corazón mantiene una conversación eterna con el infinito, mientras recuerda las calles vacías y pobres de la vieja patria, los callejones sucios del barrio y la calidez de su humilde casa... la brisa marina de Río...

Su mamá aun cose a la luz de la vela, Aldebarán aun con los ojos cerrados puede verla... incluso puede oírla cantar una nana dulcemente para ayudarlo a dormir...

Como ella lo hacía en ese entonces, cuando él cabía en su regazo y su puño era incapaz de aplastar estrellas, Aldebarán vuelve dormir, esta noche como el viento momentos atrás, ha visto el rostro de Mu muy triste... y se preocupa...

"Pide por no solo por aquellos a quien amas hijo... que todos necesitamos la luz del cielo para seguir el paso, esa es la verdadera bondad del corazón... seca las lagrimas del amigo triste y piensa en mi amor por siempre..."

La casa de Tauro bajo él, esta vacía, no hay ni un solo ornamento que rompa la solemnidad del lugar...pero mientras se marcha escaleras arriba, el viento sopla sabiendo que no hace falta... Aldebarán podría vivir en el mismo infierno y seguiría siendo el mismo... pleno y sincero... no precisa más... todo lo que necesita para vivir, el santo de Tauro lo lleva en el corazón...

El Adagio de Aranjuez

Géminis

La Casa de Géminis emana melancolía, destila tristeza, sus ojos claros, ahora sinceros miran sus manos que tiemblan perceptiblemente, sentado en aquella cama tal pareciera que todos sus sueños yacieran rotos a sus pies, y el viento entra entonces haciendo remolinos con su aliento, besando fugitivo la blancura de su piel...

La Casa de Géminis resuma a tristeza, esta rota... esta incompleta... hay un lecho vació, y una almohada que se ha quedado sin dueño...

...¿en que se han convertido mis sueños? ¿son mías estas manos?... piensa Saga sin atreverse a buscar el consuelo de la luna que se cuela por la ventana...

¿Cuántas veces le rogó a la luna que no subiera la marea? ¿Cuántas veces el Cabo Sunion escucho sus lamentos?

El aire le roba el aliento, se enrosca ante sus labios y entra hasta los pulmones del caballero, su torso desierto y aperlado se inflama permitiendo a las sombras jugar con su marcada musculatura...

Y solo un suspiro logra arrebatarle las lagrimas largamente contenidas... el viento sale y juega en sus manos...

"Estas manos han matado inocentes, han lastimado a mis cariños..."

Exclama su corazón sentido... es un santo de Athenea... pero también... es un hombre con alma de asesino...

El lecho a su lado seguirá vacío, el calor que caracterizaba a esa abandonada almohada no volverá... incompleto esta Géminis y la culpa pesa a sus espaldas...

"¿¿Qué han construido estas manos...??" escucha el viento decir en voz del hombre que se a quedado nuevamente solo, pues la brisa avanza haciendo rodar los rastros de polvo, la cuesta será dura, aun falta muchos peldaños para alcanzar el pórtico de Cáncer...

Viva Forever...

Cáncer

Mirar las estrellas le hacia sentirse menos solo, menos vacío... mirar las estrellas le recordaba a ella, nunca la había visto antes, y aquella vez la única vez fue por escasos segundos, lo suficiente para abrirle las puertas de la eternidad y liberar su alma...

El viento acaricio su cara mientras Death Mask respiraba hondo… entre sus manos una prenda revoloteo ligera… desde hacia mucho su corazón volaba así, ligero, tranquilo, ese segundo de amor la había bastado aunque en apariencia para los demás él no había cambiado nada…

¡Cuánto puede hacer por un alma sola una caricia tierna y una palabra amable!

Su corazón viviría para honrarla eternamente, a aquella que bajo a los infiernos por él, para liberarlo de toda culpa y de todo remordimiento, aquella que había bajado hasta las propias tinieblas de la mascara mortal, aquellas detrás de las que él se escondía, solo para decirle lo mucho que lo quería, para decirle que pasara lo que pasara nunca iba a estar solo…

Y a pesar de la muerte que él tanto venero un día, aquella que ni él pudo vencer, la diosa cumplió su promesa, estaba con él todos los días, su amor lo cubría, en ese pequeño momento, en esa hermosa mirada, la de apenas una niña, casi adolescente enfrentando la eternidad…

El viento acaricio un ultimo instante la figura del caballero, no había lugar para nadie mas en ese momento que no fuese la imagen de la diosa, ayudaba al caballero a mitigar su dolor…

Y sabiendo eso, tomo rumbo a la casa del León celeste, rodando en las escaleras, arrastrando hojas secas y lagrimas de agradecimiento.

My Immortal

Leo

Suaves eran los brazos del viento al mover la hojarasca, en el vaivén de la noche, los hermosos rizos castaños del León Estelar bailaban rozando su rostro, con la mirada perdida al horizonte, Aioria buscaba en los astros una respuesta que no encontraría entre su eterno resplandor. Interminablemente solo, inmensamente incomprendido, un corazón lleno de ausencias, de amores que sabía bien se llevaría más allá de la tumba, que sobrevivirían aun al desgarrador abandono de su sepulcro, porque, cuando el santo de Leo amaba, lo hacia eternamente, el amor que sentía por aquellas personas, lugares o cosas que cambiaron y marcaron su vida, los hacia inmortales...

Ahora, ninguno de ellos estaba cerca de su vida, y mientras el viento desgranaba el silencio arrastrando la hojarasca en jardín de la quinta casa, los recuerdos de aquel cachorro irrefrenable volvían haciéndole estremecer... mucho había sucedido antes de que Aioria llegara a ese sitio...

Y la figura de Aioros estaba presente en cada momento...

Cuando las manos de su hermano le ayudaron a dar sus primeros pasos en la infancia, cuando su corazón lleno de comprensión, afecto y ternura cada día... cuando supo guiarlo y enseñarle el valor de su palabra. La fuerza con la que debía enfrentarse a la adversidad, el valor para dar la cara a la vida... la humildad para aceptar siempre sus errores, sus limitaciones y sus miedos, la bondad para reconocer y actuar a favor del desamparado, para brindarle cobijo y resguardo en un gesto sincero...

Le enseño a amar la tierra que pisaba, el aire que le daba la vida, hasta donde el destino le permitió, Sagitario fue para Aioria todo lo que pudo ser...

Su hermano, su apoyo incondicional, su Maestro... el mentor de un León indomable, rebelde, temperamental, cariñoso y compasivo...

Cierto, Aioria ahora podía aplastar estrellas con la mano, rasgar la tierra con un solo movimiento, romper la furia de las olas con sus manos, pero también podía ser noble y abierto como lo era esa noche el cielo...

El viento arrecio su paso, jugando con su cabello, tratando de arrancar las tímidas gotas que empañaban el esmeralda de sus ojos, porque no quería llorar, a pesar de que se lo exigía el alma, aunque el corazón se le marchitase por ello, llorar no le devolvería a su hermano, ni calmaría el dolor en su pecho, las lagrimas tampoco llenarían el vacío dejado por un águila de plata, ni le traerían la calidez y las risas de aquel insoportable Pegaso que le era como un hermano pequeño...

Nada de eso volvería regando con sus lagrimas la soledad de aquel huerto...

La hojarasca voló en un remolino, recorriendo los escalones de la terraza, manchando el reflejo de la luna en el espejo de agua, cimbrando la enredadera que colgaba de los pilares compuestos, recorriendo el tronco solitario del frutal en que se posaba la espalda del Leo...

No, no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, el viento no se llevaría las perlas de su llanto, la noche no lo vería llorar de nuevo, no iba a rendirse, aun no estaba dispuesto a abandonarse a la locura y la indolencia... a morir en silencio.

Pelearía hasta el ultimo suspiro, garras y colmillos rasgarían la carne enemiga... protegería a todo lo que amaba, a todo en lo que creía, sufriría la furia de los infiernos por defender a su diosa, por apoyar a sus amigos... no importaba cuantas veces tuviera que empezar de nuevo...

El viento siguió su paso, escalinatas arriba para llegar hasta el templo de la virgen, donde oro y aguamarina reinaban... dejando tras de sí al ser inmortal que habitaba en la quinta casa... aquel que no moriría nunca...

El amor en el corazón de Aioria de Leo...

Nocturno

El ángel...

Virgo

Shaka suspiro acurrucándose en su regazo mientras su rostro abandonaba aquel dejo de tristeza y una tremenda paz inundaba sus sentidos, una mirada llena de ternura contemplo su faz ahora tranquila, Shaka había llorado mucho aquel día, como cada día, como cada uno de los habitantes de los doce templos... pero ya no mas, el ángel que moraba en Virgo, se había quedado profundamente dormido en sus brazos, sintiendo su arrullo. El viento llego impregnado de doradas y ocres hojas haciéndolas crujir levemente en su ajetreo, el oasis de Leo estaba mudando a los vestidos de el aun lejano otoño... a diferencia del jardín de Sharas en la sexta casa que aun en el mas crudo de los inviernos permanecería siempre bello...

Sus pasos se dirigieron a la terraza donde en su lecho la luna podría acariciarlo, como ahora lo hacia al recorrer el pórtico lateral de Virgo llevando al rubio en sus brazos, los sedosos cabellos del santo ateniense comenzaron a ondear elegantemente entre la brisa que si le hubiese sido posible dejaría escuchar su risa llena de alegría, pues acariciar la hermosa melena de Shaka era como revolotear entre las alas de un ángel...

Por fin el pórtico se ensancho convirtiéndose en una amplia galería abierta del lado sur, donde las columnas jónicas se hacían mas esbeltas y alargadas, el enorme lecho de sabanas blancas y salpicado de pétalos de los árboles gemelos recibió al guerrero al tiempo que el viento se arremolinada en torno a él, anhelando acariciar una ultima vez al ángel, apartando unos rebeldes mechones rubios que le caían sobre el rostro y se enmarañaban en su cuello.

La luna iluminó su rostro, buscando el aguamarina de su mirada, Shaka se acurrucó en la cama abrazado el manto de su maestro... respirando hondo mientras dejaba salir en ese suspiro toda su tristeza....

Buda sonrió agradeciendo los amables gestos del aire y de la luna para con su discípulo, el mas pequeño, el mas hermoso y a la vez el mas ingenuo, sí, ante él, Shaka era solo un niño, siempre lo había sido y uno muy valiente, un niño que llenaba de júbilo todas sus horas, de amor cada segundo, aun donde no existía el tiempo...

Ese nocturno era para él, para quien dormía placido en el lecho... bañado de pétalos y flores, de aroma a menta y romero...

Tras mirarlo un instante más, el maestro se alejo comenzado a desvanecerse lentamente con el reflejo blanco de la luna, el viento asombrado vagaba por la estancia susurrando presa de una emoción sincera, antes de esfumarse por completo el iluminado volvió el rostro haciendo un seña para que el viento guardara silencio, su niño dormía al fin olvidando por un rato el sufrimiento, la soledad y las ausencias que hacían que las lagrimas rasaran su ojos y acongojaran su pecho, debía dejarlo dormir, para recuperar las fuerzas, reposar de la desesperación para recobrar la fe y la alegría, Buda necesitaba de ella, de ver esa sonrisa en su labios y ese brillo en los ojos...

El aire amordazó su paso y revoloteo en un elipsis, Shaka tendría que entender que no estaba solo, once almas mas recorrían el mismo camino... su dolor era el de ellos y que aun en medio de las circunstancias mas difíciles nunca lo dejarían solo, y él, nunca los abandonaría....

Buda agradeció nuevamente con su sonrisa infinita, podía irse tranquilo... traspasar la barrera del otro mundo, seguro de que la luna y el firmamento custodiaban su cama y velaban su sueño... al amanecer el sol le despertaría y el viento volvería a jugar son sus cabellos, mañana habría esperanza en su corazón... rezaba por ello...

Pero, por ahora, el viento se iba, partía rumbo a Libra mientras sus brazos se esparcían a lo lejos, y Buda se marchaba besando dulcemente la frente del niño iluminado, arrancando de sus labios un sentido soplo de alivio...

Shaka no estaría jamás solo, la mirada aguamarina del chico no se vería triste otra vez, sus ojos alcanzarían a ver la iluminación en este plano, con los ojos abiertos, llegaría a él cuando contemplase el rostro de sus amigos...

... el resplandor de la amistad que unía a los doce signos del zodiaco se encargaría de eso...

Nothing like you've ever known.

Libra

El viento se coló entre las columnas, recorriendo estrechos pasadizos, produciendo en su carrera un sonido diferente, lejos ya del susurro en Géminis o el arrullo de Virgo, aquel clamor era de una resonancia distinta, un sonido tal vez añorado, quizá condenado a morir en el olvido, pero siempre parecido al murmurar de una cascada imponente y milenaria, siempre semejante a la canción en que sus días se habían convertido....

La vieja Rozan había presenciado muchas primaveras, observado incontables inviernos, reinante en los cincos picos era su torrente, vital era su elixir para todos los seres que acudían a ella buscando alivio, fluyendo eternamente donde la gravedad la llevara, hasta que su caudal se elevará obedeciendo a su único señor...

Pero tras su partida el caudal había enmudecido, lejos ya de su centenario hogar esa melodía no endulzaría mas sus oídos... por eso, el viento corría por aquellos túneles evocando su voz, haciéndola cantar para el querido armero y sabio amigo.

La vieja Rozan viviría siempre en un fuerte y rejuvenecido corazón. El espíritu de aquella cascada era sangre divina que nutría su alma, el hilo de plata que le mantenía atado a la existencia, era en sí, el corazón y alma de un guerrero...

Un corazón que tenía que aprender a vivir de nuevo, a sentir al compás de sus latidos, a olvidar un largo pasado, pero jamás abandonarse en dicho olvido. Era nuevamente un muchacho, cuyos ojos reflejaban el secreto que da la sapiencia de los años y la tranquilidad de los cielos eternos en la interminable vigilia.

¿Dormía acaso? Se pregunto el aire remolinando por los túneles secretos, por las rendijas de los pisos y el techo... dejando oír en aquel templo la canción para el viejo maestro, para quien el mañana tenía una distinta dimensión...

... donde aun había un mañana...

No, Dohko no dormía, aunque su respiración fuera tan acompasada y sus párpados se entrecerrasen de modo que eso pareciese, Libra mantenía alerta todos sus sentidos, nunca la soledad le había aplastado tanto, nunca se había sentido mas viejo, el sufrimiento era distinto ahora, y sabía muy bien que ese sentimiento era el mismo dentro de los doce templos, donde los fantasmas vagaban atormentando y arañando con recuerdos. No, ahora no dolía.

La sonrisa en sus labios se hizo evidente, el favor del viento traía consigo no solo sonidos familiares, aquella voz del Rozan era tan querida por ser la canción que acompaño siempre sus mas dulces momentos...

Sun Rei… Shiryu...

No importaba que tan severo fuese el castigo... nadie podría arrancarle a Dohko lo que era, nadie arrebataría de sí amores tan sinceros, aunque la soledad rasgara su alma y su corazón se mermara en un compás lento... él era como la cascada, majestuosa y absoluta... equilibrio perpetuo... llena de paz y portadora de fuerza, tal y como era Libra, el séptimo signo...

El viento descendió haciendo callar la voz de Rozan, para recoger una lagrima fugitiva de la mejilla del hombre y el silencio se abalanzaba otra vez sobre la integridad de la balanza y su templo... aunque lo quisiera el viento no podía quedarse, cinco casas más esperaban en su ascenso... solo podía traerle la canción de Rozan por breves segundos...

Dohko lo sabía y agradecía con el alma aquel favor, como si fuese oro molido, polvo de estrellas en el bendito viento...

Vamos... ahora vete... no debes olvidar a que has venido...

Dijo sonriente el maestro... ¿a caso él sabía? se pregunto la brisa acariciando su pelo... los demás santos parecían no entenderlo...

¡Ve! — le animó caballero de nuevo... —

El viento se elevo solicito haciendo sonar su voz otra vez en los pasadizos... pero Dohko no se movió de aquel pilar donde estaba recargado y con los brazos cruzados, ni siquiera hubiese abierto los ojos de no ser por aquel ultimo regalo que la brisa nocturna le había traído, en la palma de su mano diestra, caía lentamente un pétalo de Sharas...

Los ojos del maestro se abrieron inmensurables, llenos de sorpresa... ¿a caso sería posible...?

Se volvió inmediatamente en dirección a la parte posterior del templo, pero el viento no se lo diría, subía ya en medio de un murmullo repetitivo, mientras la luna llena a la casa del Escorpión Celeste coronaba...

Habría un mañana... y siempre lo sabría...

Las aguas de Rozan cantarían de nuevo para él...

Fragile...

Escorpión

La muerte ha barrido el horizonte, en el corazón, el ultimo latido se detiene contenido en un suspiro, un segundo después, ya no existe más, la vida se escapa en esa ultima exhalación.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Dices que el amor curara todas mis heridas, que los ríos buscan siempre su camino hacia el mar, dices que el amanecer vendrá a darme esperanza, pero el silencio que ha dejado este vacío... ¿cómo le explicas al corazón?

¿Por qué?

Soy la victima y el victimario, el alma del asesino, el triste final del desgraciado que se cruza en mi camino, el triste manto del dolor disfrazado de justicia divina, cuando lo cierto es que nadie tiene derecho a matar...

Es tiempo de ver a nuestro alrededor, de ver colores diferentes, de aceptar que todos somos diferentes, que todos tenemos derecho a existir, que el poder nunca es recompensa para aquel que vive en la miseria del alma, que el dolor dejado por la crueldad es una cicatriz que punza y escuece todos los días...

Me dices que confié, que el amor vendrá y llenara mi alma

¿Por qué?

Como olvidar ese gesto de dolor, como olvidar ese rictus de cansancio y sufrimiento extremos, en ese umbral donde pareces tener todas las respuestas y sin embargo no puedes alcanzarlas...

Ese preciso instante en que te encuentras en el limite, donde aun te queda un aliento de vida y estas al mismo tiempo dejando de existir.

¿Por qué?

Y sin embargo el viento llega hasta mi casa, matiza mis lagrimas, entumece mi piel...

Y sin embargo nada volverá a ser lo mismo...

Ellos... no volverán a abrir los ojos...

En ese ultimo suspiro los cerraron para no abrirlos nunca mas...

Nada justifica tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor irracional, tanta aberración y crueldad...

Y mientras el viento pasa ligero y acaricia mi espacio, mientras la luna baña mi ser completamente...

Aun ahora...

Nadie...

Nadie puede darme una respuesta...

Nadie puede calmar el dolor en el alma de un asesino...

Nadie traerá de vuelta al padre, al hermano, al amigo, al amante, al hijo que se ha ido... nadie llenara la cama y el lugar en la mesa que ha quedado vacío.

Nadie pagara las culpas que sembré sobre la tierra, los errores que se vuelven cosecha de lagrimas con el tiempo...

Nadie puede vencer ahora este silencio... ellos no abrirán los ojos de nuevo...

¿Dónde estas?

Ayudadme a curar las heridas de mi corazón, ayúdame a entender, ayúdame a curar corazones a recuperar y dar la esperanza que hemos perdido...

Yo confiare en el amor, es la única forma que encuentro para resarcir el daño hecho... para sembrar un campo nuevo donde la luna no alumbre fría... donde el sol no se esconda de pena... donde el viento no reseque la sangre...

Para quitar el dolor de un golpe con besos, para cambiar la crueldad por caricias y las lagrimas de amargura por felicidad... para vencer las distancias y recuperar mi dignidad como humano...

No quiero dejar de sentir, es lo que me hace ser una persona, no permitas que yo mismo arrebate y entierre mi humanidad, quiero sentir el calor del sol sobre mi rostro, quiero dejar de sentir que este vacío no tiene final...

Es tiempo... y cada uno debe tomar su camino...

Me dices que todos los ríos buscan el mar...

Y que el amor hará que la esperanza no muera...

Que el alma del asesino puede ser redimida

Curada

Que aun,

aun... puedo encontrar mi mar...

The magic of love

Sagitario

Ha entrado en el templo de sagitario la frágil figura de una pluma blanca impulsada por el viento, revolotea y gira a capricho de este, crea junto con el marco que forman las columnas jónicas de la entrada del templo y el telón imponente de un cielo completamente estrellado un cuadro de ensueño, como aquellos escenarios de cuento de hadas... donde la magia reina todavía...

El viento ha entrado en esta casa vacía, un lugar que ha permanecido solitario durante mas de trece años, recorre los pasillos y estancias de la sagrada novena morada de Atenea, barre las baldosas pulidas de un sitio que ha sido testigo de innumerables combates, de feroces batallas... del poder de la mas pura voluntad y entrega...

La brisa entona su canción surcando hasta el ultimo rincón, buscando a un guerrero que no esta mas, sabe bien que aquel hombre dejo Sagitario muchos años atrás, ofrendando su vida por todo aquello en lo que creía, por todos aquellos a los que amaba...

Viviendo con intensidad hasta el ultimo momento, soñado cada segundo con la realización de un ideal que iba más allá de si mismo...

La novena casa, la de Sagitario, deja libre paso al viento, esta vez no hay lagrimas, ni palabras de aliento, arrullos que musitar, o rostros que acariciar, simplemente Aioros esta muerto... y aún así el cielo que cubre Sagitario se extiende majestuoso y lleno de paz...

Incluso cuando el mundo se hunde mas en la oscuridad, el cielo resplandece de paz en aquel rincón del universo... mostrando lo hermoso que es este planeta, para creer una vez más en nosotros mismos, para creer en nuestros semejantes, en los hermanos, en los amigos, para perdonar incluso a aquellos que han traicionado nuestra confianza, para vivir plenamente como el hombre que habito alguna vez entre esos muros...

Aioros de Sagitario esta muerto...

El viento se ha ido con ese pensamiento... enfilando decidido hasta el fiel bastión de Capricornio, no ha podido entender los secretos que encierra el noveno templo, aquella frágil y delicada pluma blanca que revoloteaba con la brisa ha caído a la salida del lugar, que ahora permanece en silencio, de las alas de un ángel se desprendió aquella prueba, para demostrar que la casa esta llena de su magia, él aun vive ahí, justo en la estancia donde Aioria su hermano menor diera sus primeros pasos, en la terraza donde con su mejor amigo Shura pasara noches enteras hablando de todo y de nada mientras miraban las estrellas, en el salón principal, en el que Shion le envistiera como Santo dorado, en el lugar donde aun permanecía a la vista de todos su ultima voluntad y pensamiento... un testamento que revelaba la entereza de un alma como pocas, de alguien que disfruto su existencia hasta el ultimo suspiro, aquel que perdono al amigo que equivocara el camino y se negara a escucharlo.

Aioros amo con todo su corazón y era ese mismo amor quien lo mantenía vivo, era esa presencia la que llenaba su casa, la magia que hace vibrar su entorno, y salpica el animo de quien pisa su territorio con la esperanza de que pase lo que pase el amor saldrá victorioso siempre, no importando y aun rescatando lo que pudo ser... mostrando ese bendito universo lleno de paz, solo una vez mas para mostrar lo maravilloso que es el poder de amar y vivir a corazón abierto, siendo un loco soñador, un consagrado guerrero, forjador de sus propios sueños y esperanzas, de su propia historia y destino, único dueño de su vida, generoso y leal hasta la muerte...

Su orgullo un puñado de jóvenes valientes con quienes comparte su ideal, una hermosa y joven diosa que ha correspondido con creces al sacrificio que hizo para salvarle la vida, y ese pequeño ser que siempre lo vio como su máximo, su meta a lograr, aquel hermano lleno de cariño y amor para cuando él lo necesitara, ese que ahora se había convertido en el noble y aguerrido León Estelar... su entrañable Aioria...

Así que esa casa, la novena, la que marca el cielo del invierno, no esta tan sola como se ha pensado, en cada piedra se ha sellado una presencia que nunca se podrá borrar... Aioros siempre estará ahí para cuidar a su diosa, para ayudar a sus seres amados...

Y aun cuando el mundo caiga en tinieblas, nunca será tarde para elevar una vez mas aquella sentida plegaria...

Para tomar un nuevo aliento...

Aioros...

Y comenzar de nuevo, no importa que tan cuesta arriba se halle la meta... no importa que tan lejana sea la alternativa..., siempre hay un modo... una manera... siempre el amor valdrá la pena.

Pese a todo sacrificio...

Cuando se ha amado tan intensamente... no importa morir en cualquier segundo... pues te iras en paz...

Y esa luz, la que da tu propia vida, te guiara en la muerte, tal como ha pasado años atrás...

Como Aioros hizo en aquel su ultimo segundo de vida...

X


	2. El Ilusionista

El Ilusionista

Capricornio.

Nació con el don de una sonrisa sincera, con el mundo entre las manos, el amor a flor de piel, y la lealtad en el alma...

Suspiros... suspiros, un nocturno lleno de nostalgias lleva el viento entre las alas... ecos de la memoria errante, del alma en pena, doliente en Capricornio se presenta la luna, frío se respira en su casa, entre las cumbres se yergue su figura, con la elegancia que le da la soledad...

Siempre solo, con el corazón cargado de esperanzas, con la lagrima que acaricia en las horas vacías, llenas de aislamiento...

Solo, siempre solo...

Inaccesible como la cima de la montaña que la cabra escala con presteza para tocar robar un destello a las estrellas...

Orgulloso con los puños de tierra entre las manos, y la tierra impregnada con la sangre del amigo, del hombre inocente que le ayudo a crecer... el más fiel a la diosa es tan solo una ilusión, aprendió del modo difícil que quien anda a ciegas una brecha de pasión, cumple el destino del desbarrancado...

El ilusionista... un simple escaparate... el más fiel domado por la amargura, por el remordimiento, no puede perdonarse el no haber confiado, su pecado es creer sin ser testigo...

Rebanándose el corazón con las manos, llega el viento junto a la vieja estatua de mármol donde la diosa y el santo se miran a los ojos, donde la espada es símbolo de confianza, cual Lancelot redimido...

¿Hallará algún día el fiel Shura su consuelo¿En el reino de la muerte podrá ver de frente al amigo que fue muerto?

El frío envuelve a Shura con la frente recargada el la superficie de un pilar, la mirada yerta, la locura ronda en las noche su lecho, la culpa se escabulle entre sus sabanas, aferrándose a su carne...

Lamentos, lamentos, el viento ruge ahuyentando al fantasma de las furias que aun carcomen su sueños, que roban sus dones y martirizan el alma, ruge y azota la casa, barriendo de ahí al maldito destino... el mas fiel... el ilusionista...

"Nunca defendió a la diosa, nunca en verdad le sirvió... ilusionista, charlatán..." eso reza la culpa... le susurra al oído... mientras las manos de Shura se entierran en la piedra del pilar y el llanto lo traiciona...

El viento arrecia, a su paso despedaza toda sombra torturante, nadie volverá a tocar a Shura de ese modo, nadie volverá a lastimar el corazón del caballero mas fiel a su estrella... limpiara esa casa del dolor contenido, para recompensar al mas fiel a la diosa, aquel que se dice ahora ilusionista...

Suspiros... suspiros, el aire se vuelve más gélido mientras colma el camino al Aguador, el Gaminides Celeste, mira sin mirar ese horizonte...

Que pena que Shura no lo vea... que de la espalda a este paisaje... perdiendo sus pasos en la soledad del templo ahora limpio... con una ultima mirada hacia la estatua antes de intentar dormir... la diosa y el caballero, la espada y la confianza, el amor del buen amigo... todo lo que él quiso ser...

Que pena que no se permita ver como la luna brilla intensa para él, como una blanca pluma flota en el aire hasta caer junto a él sobre su lecho...

Los amigos siempre estarán ahí para consolar tus sueños, para perdonar y entender... la cabra no quedara sola para morir en la cumbre...

El que camina ciego una brecha de pasión sufre el destino del desbarrancado, Shura lo sabe cierto, sin embargo...

Aquel que camina una sola milla sin amor, camina amortajado en vida hacia su tumba...


	3. Acuario

Acuario

Love is...

Backstreet Boys

El viento se lleva mi tristeza, infinita ante el horizonte limpio, he pasado tantas pruebas, he sangrado mi corazón hasta el extremo, entregando hasta la ultima gota de mi amor para llegar a esta cumbre donde el universo es mas azul... donde el aire es mas limpio...

Y es hoy cuando estoy viendo morir ante mi a lo que mas amo sin que haya algo que pueda hacer... que pienso que la verdad de mi existencia esta precisamente en el amor que me alienta a seguir a pesar de que todo me sea adverso.

No soy una marioneta que pueda manejar el destino a su antojo, soy forjador de mi propio destino y moriré peleando hasta el ultimo segundo, por ese amanecer que se asoma en mis horas mas oscuras, en el secreto lugar donde se halla la fuente misma de mi ser... eternamente.

¿Que es el amor?

¿Es acaso esta pelea eterna por lo que creo...?

¿Es el beso de la mañana que se cuela por mi ventana cada día?

¿O es la felicidad que siento al ver tu rostro aun con vida, sentir tu piel aun caliente, tu corazón aun latiendo, que a pesar de la enfermedad no se ha rendido?

Una nueva ráfaga de viento se lleva mis lagrimas, agita mi cabello... mientras pienso en ti y en todo lo que me has dado, y trato de pensar que no te estoy viendo morir, que todo saldrá bien, que nuestro amor y nuestra historia juntos tiene aun una esperanza para seguir.

Pienso en la soledad que me ha envuelto tantos años, en el hielo que ha cubierto mis sentidos cuando creía que ya no podía seguir, en la melancolía disfrazada de indiferencia cuando parecía que miraba a la gente desde el silencio...

Hay tantas cosas en este viejo rincón del universo que tú aun no sabes, tantas cosas que aun tengo para dar, no soy ese témpano de hielo que creíste un mal día, tu me has hecho lo que soy, me has dado la convicción que fortalece mi espíritu, me has dado la biblia en la que creo, con su lado oscuro y el lado bello.

¿Que es el amor?

Es acaso esta sensación que me oprime el pecho cuando te veo doblarte de dolor y yo no puedo hacerlo mío y arrebatarte del sufrimiento?

¿Es el ansia que me reanima cuando parece que todo esta perdido?

¿Es esa fuerza que me impide odiar?

¿O es simplemente el sentimiento que me enseñaste?

Tal vez es la búsqueda perpetua, la lucha interminable, no me rendiré, no me doblegare... no has traído a este mundo a un ser débil que se rinde a su propia lastima, no has traído a este mundo una semilla infértil, una huella que pronto será borrada... aunque tú te vayas yo seguiré aquí, y viviré queriéndote cada día mas pase lo que pase...

Porque tal vez, el amor no pueda definirse, simplemente existe en cada uno de nosotros... es la verdad universal que todos buscan, y se que esta aquí... en mi alma... que la has sembrado tú...

Y siempre estará ahí.

Siempre estarás conmigo.


	4. Piscis

Piscis

Try

Nelly Furtado

Aquella suave brisa por fin lo había arrullado, hundiéndolo en el silencio que envuelve ahora a las doce casas, perdido en medio del enorme lecho de columnas salomónicas, el chico de cabello aguamarina puede escuchar claramente los latidos acompasados de su cansado corazón.

Y se pregunta ¿por qué sigue latiendo?

¿Cómo puede, un ser como él no tener una razón para vivir y aun así seguir existiendo?

Muerto y resucitado, mil veces muerto en vida y enterrado, solo el ansia de poder y de gloria dominaban sus sentidos, frustrado en sus intentos no se dio cuenta que la vida le pasaba rozando el hombro, que lo abandonaba lentamente, atrapado en la vanidad, en su adoración a él mismo.

Y ahora como un falso Dios derrocado del templo, los restos del corazón caballero de Piscis yacían desperdigados por cada uno de los rincones de sus culpas, de sus frustraciones, insatisfacciones y complejos, tan perfecto y hermoso, como la manzana que engaña con su piel tersa y colorada, mas en el interior de ésta solo puedes encontrar oscuridad y podredumbre, ni siquiera es capaz de dar lastima así mismo, de sentir compasión o paz.

Nadie es responsable de su suerte, la causa de su perdición fue él mismo, conquistador de reinos imaginarios, rey de países de papel, poseedor de una belleza repulsiva, Afrodita ahora comprende que su necesidad física de conquistar con su belleza y su poder le ha arrebato su verdadera belleza, se ha llevado de si toda virtud.

Esta completamente solo, aterradoramente vacío.

Sólo al saberse en la muerte preso, supo apreciar la vida desperdiciada, la energía malgastada, en destruir y hacer añicos los sueños suyos y de otros con las manos.

El viento ese tenue murmullo que llega hasta su corazón diciéndole que aun hay esperanza, aquello que le muestra la mano extendida del verdadero amigo, ese que le dirá la verdad aunque duela, que se rebela ante su error aunque le enfrente.

Gruesas lagrimas surcan el bello rostro de alabastro, el dolor purga su cuerpo, limpiando de él su negro veneno... tratara, puede hacerlo, dejar de esconderse tras la falsedad de un reino de papel, de una belleza y poder efímeros, Afrodita despide la caricia nocturna de la brisa antes de perderse en sus sueños, porque ahora por primera vez, Afrodita podrá soñar, aprendida la primera lección de una larga jornada de verdad y arrepentimiento.

Un soñador no destruye, un soñador crea, y en cada cosa que forma va parte de su vida, hasta la ultima gota, hasta el ultimo aliento.


End file.
